


Anything (For You) ~Klance Angst Fic

by Fangirl_exe_is_gone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angst, Character Death, Chronic Illness, Death, Gay, M/M, Major Illness, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_exe_is_gone/pseuds/Fangirl_exe_is_gone
Summary: A failing kidney, left from the other. Two best friends, torn by one's decision. One way to save Lance, but at what cost to Keith?





	1. At the start

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovely people of this site! I, Kat, am here to bring you a d e a d l y dose of Klangst. If you can't handle constant debilitating angst than I can't say that I recommend this. A chapter will be added about every week, (no promises tho) and will be more consistently updated on my Instagram (@Fangirl.exe.is.gone) It might start out ok, or kinda ok, but I swear to satan that it won't stay that way.

5 years. That’s how long Keith and Lance had been best friends. Their lives were so intertwined that even the thought of being separated was unfathomable to either boy. Breathe in, breathe out. In, out. In, out. He had been here. And when he was here last lance was fine. Lance  _ is _ fine. He had trouble with his kidneys before, what’s so different this time? But Keith knew the difference. This was probably deadl- no. Now’s not the time to think about that. As the lights of the hospital flash above his head Keith keeps his head to the ground, not wanting to see the pain around him. His mom walked beside him, wrapped in her own thoughts. The 2 families had grown close over the years, and although Keith felt this the hardest Krolia wasn’t immune to the pain. Shakely rounding a corner, the raven haired boys heart picked up as he knew what was ahead. He couldn’t do this again. The first time was hard enough, but at least he knew that it would be ok. It would be ok. Yeah. 

Hot, stinging, painful were the tears that streamed down Keith’s cheeks. There he lay, cold. Alone. Mrs. Sanchez sat in a chair to the side surrounded in her own grief over the situation. So many cords, tubes, bags. A heart monitor beat loudly giving off Lances only sign of life. He was limp, lifeless, a stark contrast shown from his caramel skin to the hospital gown. It broke his heart a thousand times over to see him like this. It was a thousand times as traumatic as last time, then it was no more than an iv. Carefully walking to the side of the bed, Keith knelt down to Lance. Gazing across his face, a grave reality sunk in. This might be the last time Lance will be in a hospital, and not for the right reasons.

Hurrying down the steps, I made my way to the car in long strides. _Oh god, please not today. I can’t be late on his birthday, that’s just being a shitty friend._Throwing my bag in the passenger's seat I yanked on the seat belt and stepped on the gas like a mad man. Altea high was only 4 miles away but the traffic through town was so incredibly bad that 30 minutes was a normal drive for me. I just hoped that wasn’t true today. Anyone else, anyone else in the world, even my own mother, I could have accepted being late for. But Keith? Hell no. That just wasn’t going to fly, not for me at least. Keith would understand, of course he would, life is life and traffic was traffic but this was his 17th birthday, the last of his childhood. I was so determined to make it better than any of the other 6 birthdays I had been there for. I didn’t take much with me, just what was needed to make this all fit. Pulling into the lot, I swung the corolla into the nearest spot nearly skidding to a stop. Twisting to grab what I had placed in the car the night before, a sharp pain sounded from my abdomen. _Not this again….. _Ran through my head as I dug to find my pain medication. If only I had known. Taking 2 pills and calling it good I sped out of the car, glancing at my watch to see that I was, surprisingly, on time for what I was planning. Swinging the doors open, I started on for the raven-haired boy’s locker. 

Strolling down the hall, a smiled grazed my lips. Rare for a Monday, but it was a good Monday, I could already tell. If only I had known. Rounding a corner, a sight that will forever be in my mind came into view. Streamers fell from the top of it, cascading down in all shades of purple. Flowers and drawings sparkled in their own light across the metal, bringing a warmth to my heart that only this could ever bring. All my friends stood around it, beaming cheerfully. But brightest of all, like a shining, shooting, star, was Lance. Right next to the locker, this was clearly of his organization. Only he would do something extravagant (at least to my tastes) as this. But I loved him for it. I couldn’t help but love him for it, it was so incredibly Lance and it was all so perfect and all so magical. It was hard to not cry. Really, really, hard. But I did it, I kept it together, as always. Stumbling through my words as Lance hugged me, ‘happy birthday Keith, happy birthday’ it was joyful, happy, proud, but soft. Oh, so, so, soft. Meaningful. More than just the words on the page, and I got all of it. ‘Thanks’ and then he let me go. The rest of my friends wished me a happy birthday and gave me hugs, but my eyes lingered on the Cuban boy. He was smiling that soft smile, that one of love and affection. I wondered what new girl had stolen his heart this week. I shook the idea from my head, focusing back to my friends and shoving presents in my locker to save for lunchtime. If only I had known. 

Lunch flew by smoothly, Keith enjoyed the presents from his friends and the cake from his mom, but something was off. Lance was in pain, that was obvious, but what kind? The idea of his one remaining kidney grazed his mind but was quickly dismissed by the pain of the last time he thought about that. As the rest of the day went by Keith's thoughts dwell elsewhere, to his up-coming dinner, to his party this weekend, to his bus ride home. Soon enough the bell rang, but so did his phone. If only they had known. 

Final period of the day. Almost there. My pain meds were wearing off, and the sharp stabbing in my gut returned.  _ Please, god, please don’t let this be what it might.  _ All I had to do was make it 55 more minutes, how hard could that be? Then just a short drive home, and I could rest. But somewhere deep down I knew, that wasn’t going to happen. I wasn’t going to make it. Entering chem. the world started to shift, colors moved, all of a sudden all I wanted was sleep, and wasn’t sure how to stop it. Later, I learned I practically fell over onto my desk. I was rushed to the hospital as they couldn’t wake me. If only I had known. 

  
  


“Hey there,” 

“Lance!” Keith wanted nothing more than to stretch his arms across the other boy, encompassing him in the largest and most loving hug this earth had ever seen. 

“You’re ok…” 

“Well, that depends on your definition of ok, if by alive, then yeah. I guess I am,” Lance smiled, that classic Lance smile. Even in a dark time like this it was a constant light for Keith, no matter what. Anxiety and fear of the present situation aside, he felt better. Someone like Lance just had that effect on you. Glancing down, Keith noticed that his hand on this side was, surprisingly, free of cords and medical devices. Taking a tan hand in his, Keith held tight. 

“Well, if not 100% ok now, you will be soon, ok?” Keith could hear Rosa choke up behind him, while Lance’s breath hitched and his own eyes watered once more. 

“Yeah…..” 

Keith and Lance joked about the day, the week, life in general. Keith convinced Rosa and his mom that he could stay the night with Lance and they could go home, Rosa was reluctant but with the promise that he would check in often and that he would call immediately if anything changed she left the boys for the night. 

“Keith I’m…. i’m glad that you're here,” 

“Me too Lance… me too,” Giving the tan boys hand one last squeeze Keith got up from the side of the bed. 

“Imma go get a snack, be right back, ok?” Keith's tone was soft, reassuring. 

“Yeah, go. Don’t starve on account of me,” Lance giggled. Keith left the room in soft footsteps, leaving Lance to his thoughts on the situation. _ Was this really is? Is my kidney failing?  _ He had known for some time that this could happen, ever since he was diagnosed with CKD at 13 the doctors were constantly warning me that the other could fail at any moment, and were shocked that it hadn’t already. All that Lance and his family could hope was that this didn’t involve my kidney, but I knew it did. Keith came back into the room to see Lance passed out in his bed.  _ He looks so peaceful… good. He need peace right now.  _ Carefully Keith tucked the boy in under the hospital blankets, laid his hands on his lap and dimmed the lights. Turning to the chair in the corner, he figured he might as well get comfortable. He wasn’t sleeping, that was for sure. If anything happened while he did- he could never forgive himself, that was for sure. Tucking his knees under him, Keith got comfortable on his phone reading a book, ‘ Simon vs the homosapians agenda’ It was, admittedly, gay, but i mean, so was Keith. That was one thing that he needed to tell Lance. Krolia already knew, not directly from Keith's mouth but he knew that she knew. It wasn’t that he was unsure, or uncomfortable, just nervous. Lance came out as bi when they were 14, and although he never said he was straight, Keith never said otherwise either.  _ Would it be awkward? Will he not want to be as close anymore?  _ Were his only thoughts on the matter. Soon. He would have to say soon….. 

His thoughts strayed to last time Lance was in the hospital, and how they made it through that together. All he could hope was that this time would be the same. If only there was something he could do….


	2. Chapter 2

“Lance, I have an idea. I already talked to my mom about it, so don’t you dare tell me no, ok?” 

The next morning Keith watched Lance blink his eyes open, light streaming in through the window beside them. He hadn’t slept at all, reading, thinking, waiting. Waiting for something to happen, something to change, but it didn’t. He had gotten an idea, done some very reliable google research, and made his decision. All he had to do was tell him, mom, now, but because he was 17 there really wasn’t much that she could do against him. 

“Keith? Are you up?”  
“Yeah, yeah of course I am. Do you need anything?” Keith stood from his chair, ready to get Lance anything in the world.   
“Um, not sure what I can have, but maybe some water and another blanket?”   
“Sure, no problem,” Keith exited the room with a soft smile, leaving a jolt in Lance’s heart. He believes in me so much… I can’t leave, no. That’s not happening. I need to fight. About 15 minutes later Keith returned with some water, a smoothie, some toast, and an actual blanket, not just the shitty hospital ones.   
“I talked to the nurse, and because your Kidney hasn’t actually failed yet they’re ok with you having some light food along with your IV”   
“Looks good to me, thanks so much Keith,” Lance mumbled, looking down and returning that soft smile. If only Keith had seen it…   
“Of course, anything,” Keith’s heart ached so much. He couldn’t bare to see him like this, but he was already looking better. That was good. Lance was returning to his normal self. Last night he was weak, tired, but not now. All that had to happen now was for this to continue, and if Keith had anything to do with it he would.   
Lance heard a ping from the chair, and Keith pulled out his phone. He opened it and stared for a second before nodding and looking to the other boy.   
“Your mom isn’t going to get here ‘till about 7 tonight, and my mom will be here in about an hour to pick me up and take me to school,”  
“NO! I mean- but then I’ll be alone for 9 hours!”   
“Want me to ask my mom if I can stay till later? Maybe not all the way to 7, but at least a few more hours?” Keith’s voice was kind, caring, ready to give it all.   
“Could you?” Lance’s voice was meek, barely there.  
“Yeah,” He picked up his phone and quickly typed something up, the woosh of the text sending echoing on the bare walls of the room. He preoccupied himself with firing off texts to others before a ding signaled his mom answering. A warm smile came over his face,   
“Here until 6,”

Rain splattered the window of the car as Keith gazed out into the dark, thoughts drifting to his plan. Was he really thinking of doing this? Yes. Was he aware of the risks? Yes. Did he even know if he could? No. Was he damned sure to find out? Yes.   
Was Lance most likely going to die? yes.  
All that was left was to tell his mom what he was thinking, but he knew that as long as he was as sure as he was she wouldn’t stop him. She would object, try to tell him different, but if he was as determined as he was now she would still sign the papers.   
“Mom? I.. I had an idea, and I want you to hear me out,”  
“What are you thinking?” Her voice was inquisitive, curious, a contrast to Keith’s unsteadiness.   
“You know that… unless Lance finds a doner he’ll be stuck in the hospital forever, or die… and you know how slim the chances of finding a donor can be so, could I get tested?” Krolia went silent, the space filled with road noise.   
“Are you sure you want to? You know what could happen either way,”  
“Mom. I swear I don’t think I've ever been surer of anything,” There was a tone in his voice. One that was an undeniable truth.   
“Ok. Ok, I’ll call tomorrow and get an appointment scheduled in this next week, I know that there might not be that long.” Her voice shook at the end but determination struck through.   
“Thanks, mom, so much,”

Pacing down the hospital hallway, a different fear-filled Keith’s mind. Will I be a match? If I am, how will Lance react? Will he get mad? Be happy? If I'm not, will he find another donor? A shiver ran through his body, clearing his nerves to a degree. All that he could hope was that this would turn out ok.   
Entering the exam room, Krolia took a seat in the chair to the side while Keith settled on the examination table. Minutes ticked by and finally, the door creaked open and a woman in a classic white doctor's coat entered the room.   
“Mrs. Geyong? And you must be Keith,” She turned to him with a small smile. Not forced, but not 100% true.   
“I’m Dr. Zethrid, I’ll be overseeing most of this process,”  
“Now, this is a very strange predicament we have. In most cases, we do have to wait until you are 18 to have you donate, not only for legal reasons but for health concerns as well. But, you are 17 and your mom is on board with this, so we are doing what we can for one reason. Both you and Lance are O negative, only 6.6% of the population worldwide are O-, and the chances of finding a suitable donor in the next 2 months are slim to none. You will still have to undergo multiple tests and so will Lance, and even with a matching blood type there’s no guarantee that you’ll be a match, but we can try,” She finished with a more sincere smile, looking happy that they can do something, but Keith was only more worried than before. What did she mean “even with a matching blood type there's no guarantee that you’ll be a match” Does that mean that he might not be able to donate? Does that mean that Lance might-   
“Are you ready to start?” Her voice snapped Keith out of thought. She must have been talking to his mom while he was thinking,  
“Yeah,”  
“I won’t bore you with logistics or paperwork until we have some test results back, so let's get started with your physical. Mrs. Geyong you’re-”  
“Please, call me Krolia,” That smile again.  
“Krolia, you’re welcome to wait in the waiting room or go down to the cafe. We should be done in about an hour, but we ask that you please not leave the building,”  
“No problem, see you in a bit,” She gave me a reassuring look and closed the door behind her.   
“Let's begin then,”

1 physical, 2 blood draws, an EKG and urine test later and Keith was ready to go home.   
“Everything looks great,” doctor Zethrid purred to Krolia.   
“In a few days we should have the results of the blood and urine tests back as well as the HLA testing, and if those go well we want him back here for a chest x-ray and an MRI of the kidneys to make sure that they’re all healthy, and as long as all of this checks out with Lance as well, I think that we should be able to proceed with the transplant in about a month. I don’t want to get your hopes up, but, I do think that this will turn out fine,” A genuine smile. That gave him hope. Just the bit of hope that he needed. 

“Lance, I have an idea. I already talked to my mom about it, so don’t you dare tell me no, ok?”   
“Keith, what is it? And why would I say no?”  
“Did they draw blood and do some tests today?”  
“Yeah? They said that I have a possible donor! Did you hear that! They want to make sure that we’re a match,” Lance was beaming, hope and joy sparkling from his features.  
“Wait, how did you know that?” Confusion now covered that, and a spark of realization shown in his eyes.  
“Cause, I might be that donor,” barely a whisper were those words. Keith looked up from the bed to meet Lance’s eyes, biting his lip as he waited for a reaction.   
“What.. what do you mean?”   
“Lance, they’re testing me and are pretty sure that I’ll be a match, isn’t that great?” Keith smiled, trying his best to ignore the twisted look on the other boys face.   
“Keith, are you seriously going to give up a kidney for me? I can’t ask you to do that! That’s ridiculous! You might be my best friend, but who knows in 20 years! I’ll still have your kidney but you won’t even like me!” A pang hit in Keith’s chest at those words, words like tiny daggers in his soul.   
“Lance! Why are you making such a big fuss over this! I understand that this is a permanent thing, I know that someday we might not be best friends or even friends, but I still want to do it, ok? It’s my choice, and I just want you to live,” Tears were brimming his eyes again, threatening to spill over.   
“I just don’t want you to regret this, ok? You shouldn’t have to-“   
“But I want to ok! Just, let me do this, ok?” Keith’s voice quieted, tears gently dripping down his cheeks.   
“I should go, my moms waiting for me. See you tomorrow, Lance.” Before he could say anything more Keith was gone, leaving the room in tense and unpleasant silence.


End file.
